El regreso de mi pasado se revela mi secreto
by Rose-Blue55
Summary: I Bueno todos conocemos la historia del anime Naruto así que decidí hacer algo nuevo así que voy hacer algo nuevo uniendo dos series muy diferentes y haber que resulta de todo esto.


**El regreso de mi pasado**

" **se revela mi secreto"**

 **Está es una historia de dos series muy diferentes pero es un borrador**

 **si tienen algo que comentar no duden en hacerlo**

 **ya sea bueno o malo**

 _ **I**_

 _ **Bueno todos conocemos la historia del anime Naruto así que decidí hacer algo nuevo así que voy hacer algo nuevo uniendo dos series muy diferentes y haber que resulta de todo esto.**_

 _ **Ante todo les aclaro que el primer capitulo solo serán los recuerdo que tiene Kakashi sobre su pasado el cuál está por regresar**_

 _ **Cap1. Recuerdos de Kakashi parte 1**_

 _Todo paso hace mucho tiempo ya, 18 años para ser más exactos cuando_

 _en esa misión la conocí a ella, fue algo realmente extraño pero no me arrepiento de nada, todo paso cuando yo tenía 19 años al igual que ella. Todo comenzó cuando el tercer jokague me envió a una misión de espionaje a la capital del país del Fuego, pero durante mi estancia allí un día mientras recorría la ciudad con un civil cualquiera decidí entrar al museo de historia a usar el baño, pero cuando me dirigía a dicho lugar me he topado._

 _Con algo o mejor dicho con alguien, cuando levante mi vista para ver al responsable me quede pasmado al ver a una joven de mi edad, ella era de tes blanca como la porcelana cabello rojo fuego enrollado hasta debajo de sus hombros, ojos color esmeralda, ella vestía una blusa blanca de cuello de tortuga pero sin manga y una mini falda negra y unos tacones de plataforma negros era una mujer muy hermosa, en eso regrese a la realidad cuando la escucho disculparse y la veo agacharse para recoger su bolso._

 _Kakashi: (inclinándose) Déjame ayudarte_

 _¿?: Gracias y perdón es que estaba distraída y no te vi_

 _Kakashi:(tomando un libro) Como matar a un ruiseñor es un muy buen libro_

 _¿?: ah ha si es de mis favoritos tu lo has leído?_

 _Kakashi: (rascándose la cabeza) Este no exactamente primera vez que veo este libro_

 _¿?: (con una gota de la frente estilo anime) entonce porque dices que es un buen libro?_

 _Kakashi: Porque gracias a el te conocí a ti, ah por cierto ¿como te llamas?_

 _¿?: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Marión y tu eres?_

 _Kakashi: El gusto es mio Marión me llamo Kakashi Hatake_

 _Marión: Bueno Kakashi fue un placer conocerte pero ya tengo que irme_

 _Kakashi: Esta bien oye olvidas tu libro_

 _Marión: (caminado hacia la salida del museo) si algún día nos volvemos ver me lo puedes regresar adiós Kakashi_

 _Kakashi: (con el libro en la mano) adiós Marión._

 _Había pasado un mes desde nuestro primer encuentro en el museo, y_

 _yo ya había leído el libro que ella me dejo como recuerdo,_

 _esa misma mañana recibí un pergamino del jokague donde se me informaba el punto de_

 _encuentro donde me encontraría con los ninjas de la capital para para que me pusieran al tanto de los acontecimientos ocurridos,_

 _el pergamino decía que me encontraría con ellos en un café interneth a_

 _las 3:00pm y como lo contactaría._

 _Ya eran las 4:00pm cuando llegue al café 5minutos después identifique a mi contacto,_

 _era una castaño de ojos de color marrón vestido como un civil cualquiera para_

 _pasar desapercibido entre la multitud y no levantar sospechas._

 _Kakashi: bueno vamos al grano_

 _ninja de la capital: me llamo Oritel entiendo que tenga prisa pero aquí no podemos hablar_

 _Kakashi: yo soy Kakashi entonces en donde podemos hablar?_

 _Oritel: sígueme (y ambos se van a la barra de expresos a pedir su orden de café)_

 _Camarero: que les ofrezco_

 _Oritel:Un café sin azúcar para reponerse de una noche de estudio_

 _Camarero: por aquí por favor_

 _(Ambos lo siguen hasta el cuarto de suministro en donde hay una pequeña compuerta oculta detrás de la pared donde después de ingresar diversas claves dar cierta información se abrió una puerta en el suelo que conducía a unos túneles los cuales recorrieron guiándolos a una de las instalaciones donde se reunirían)_

 _Kakashi: Donde estamos?_

 _Oritel: En las bases secretas de la capital ocultas bajo tierra para mayor protección_

 _Kakashi: Bien ya podemos hablar?_

 _Oritel: si_

 _(Mientras ellos hablaban y se intercambiaban la información necesaria se escucha una pequeña campanilla)_

 _Kakashi: y eso que fue?_

 _Oritel: Nada grave esa campanilla solo informa que ha ingresado alguien_

 _Kakashi: tiene todo monitoreado aquí no es así?_

 _Oritel: solo lo que es necesario (en eso alguien los interrumpe)_

 _¿?: Oye Oritel aquí tengo lo que me pediste_

 _Oritel:ah gracias, ha Kakashi te presento a Marión una colega de trabajo_

 _Kakashi:(sorprendido) tu?_

 _Marión: ah pero que pequeño es el mundo_

 _Oritel: define pequeño_

 _Marión: el es el chico del que te hable_

 _Oritel: con el que te tropezaste en e museo de historia?_

 _Marión: ese mismo_

 _Oritel: Bueno como y se conocen Marión puedes terminar con esta entrevista que tengo una junta_

 _Marión: claro sera un placer_

 _Oritel: Bueno me retiro (se va)_

 _Kakashi: así que nos volvemos a encontrar_

 _Marión: así parece pero bueno mejor dejemos los asuntos personales para después a continuemos con el trabajo_

 _Kakashi: Bien estoy de acuerdo_

 _(luego de culminar con los últimos detalles)_

 _Kakashi: mejor vamos a otra parte para hablar sobre el otro asunto_

 _Marión: me parece bien pero tengo una reunión ahora te parece si nos vemos en dos horas en el museo de historia?_

 _Kakashi:alla te veo_

 _Marión: esta bien bueno adiós te veré más tarde_

 _ **Tres horas después en el museo**_

 _Kakashi: Hola Marión_

 _Marión: Hola llegas tarde_

 _Kakashi: Es que estaba algo ocupado con una viejita que necesitaba ayuda con sus gatos_

 _Marión: (inter es el peor mentiroso que he visto en mi vida -_-") ok bueno porque mejor no vamos a pasear por el parque?_

 _Kakashi: si vamos "se van"_

 _Marión:Bueno Kakashi entonces para que querías hablar conmigo?_

 _Kakashi:Bueno Marión en primer lugar me gustaría devolverte tu libro "entregándole el libro"_

 _Marión: "tomando el libro" ah gracias_

 _Kakashi: de nada y déjame decirte que es muy buen libro, tu has hecho que me interesara por la lectura_

 _Marión: enserió?_

 _Kakashi: si_

 _Marión:que bien pero no creo que me ayas pedido que viniera solo para decirme eso y entregarme un libro o si?_

 _Kakashi: "rascándose la cabeza" no claro que no es solo Marión que desde que te conocí en el museo no he podido olvidarte y bueno me preguntaba si saldrías conmigo?_

 _Marión:ah me alagas realmente pero no lo tomes a mal pero no acostumbro a relacionar el trabajo con mi vida personal_

 _Kakashi: eso lo entiendo pero es solo una cita no tienes nada que perder o si?_

 _Marión: está bien acepto, pero que es lo que tienes en mente?_

 _Kakashi: muy bien, pero eso no te lo diré nos veremos mañana por la noche_

 _Marión: "entregándole una tarjeta" de acuerdo en la tarjeta tienes mi dirección mi dirección_

 _Kakashi: entonces paso por ti mañana_

 _Marión: muy bien bueno ya tengo que irme porque tengo una junta_

 _Kakashi:está bien adiós Marión_

 _Marión: adiós "se va"_

 _ **Al día siguiente por la noche**_

 _Ya eran las 8:00pm de la noche, estaba un joven Kakashi vestido con un traje negro pero sin corbata "pero aun tiene puesta su mascara -_-" tocando la puerta del apartamento de Marión, en eso sale la joven pelirroja con un vestido celeste ajustado al cuerpo que se sujetaba de su cuello y llegaba siete dedos encima de la rodilla con unos tacones de plataforma negros, lo cual dejo a nuestro querido ninja copia con la boca abierta literalmente_

 _Marión:Buenas noches Kakashi_

 _Kakashi: Bu..Bu..Buenas noches Marión_

 _Marión: Este bueno ya podemos irnos_

 _Kakashi: si vamos "se van"_

 _Durante el resto de la noche nuestra pareja fue a cenar a un hermoso restaurante, después de cenar ambos caminaron por un parque cercano en el cual había un pequeño lago y decidieron quedarse hay para contemplar el hermoso cielo estrellado._

 _Marión: Hace mucho que no veía un cielo tan despejado_

 _Kakashi: estoy de acuerdo contigo, por cierto estas hermosa esta noche_

 _Marión: "sonrojada" gracias, y debo decirte que me divertí mucho esta noche fue increíble_

 _Kakashi: yo también me divertí_

 _Marión: Mira una estrella fugas_

 _En eso ambos cerraron sus ojos y pidieron un deseo_

 _Marión: "abriendo los ojos" que fue lo que pediste?_

 _Kakashi: "mirando al cielo" las damas primero_

 _Marión: esta bien yo desee que esto se volviera a repetir, ahora es tu turno_

 _Kakashi: creo que ese deseo se cumplirá dentro de muy poco_

 _En ese instante cuando ella estaba por responderle Kakashi la toma delicadamente del mentón y le da un beso el cual ella acepta gustosa..._

 _ **Fin del recuerdo**_

 _A la mañana siguiente nuestro querido ninja copia despierta muy alterado, sentándose de golpe en la cama por culpa de ese raro sueño o mejor dicho ese recuerdo el cual hace mucho tiempo había decidido guardar en lo mas profundo de su ser_

 _Kakashi: Marión...! a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que soñé contigo, pero la pregunta es ¿porque? Aunque dentro de poco se cumplirán 16 años desde que te fuiste, pero algo me dice que hay otra razón por la cual tuve este sueño no lo se pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar y sera muy pronto. (En eso mira su reloj y se da cuenta de que ya eran las 10am en pocas palabras se le hacia tarde para su reunión como si eso fuera novedad -_-°)._

 _Después de terminar de levantarse Kakashi se dirige a la oficina de la jokague, al llegar hay se encontraba Tsunade sentada en su escritorio leyendo unos papeles junto con Shisune y Sakura ya que Naruto estaba molestando a cierto Uchiha para variar._

 _Kakashi: Disculpen la tardanza es que me perdí en el largo camino de la vida_

 _Tsunade: dejate de excusas tontas "pero en eso Tsunade dirige su vista hacia donde estaba Shisune mirando"_

 _En eso Kakashi dirige su vista igual que todos los presentes en el despacho la cual era dirigida a un pequeño televisor que Tsunade tenía en su oficina (si he decidido modernizar un poco las cosas en esta historia) en el cual solo estaban televisando un programa de farándula, donde el tema principal era el regreso de cierta cantante._

 _En el Programa_

 _Bueno querido publico soy Carina y en esta hermosa mañana, tengo el placer de informar que tengo cierto rumor sobre cierta chica muy especial._

 _Mía: un momento Carina mis fuentes me acaban de aclarar que ese rumor es totalmente cierto_

 _Carina: Bueno hay lo tienen ahora sin mas hay rumores que después de una larga jornada en el exterior que fue durante tres largos años, pero mira como pasa el tiempo amiga_

 _Susana: Tienes razón pero la espera se termino porque por fin después de una muy larga jornada de trabajo cinematográfico, y largas giras por todo el mundo con su música,_

 _Mía: nos complace anunciar el regreso al país del Fuego de nuestra talentosa y querida Bloom._

 _Víctor: como lo escuchan después de tres años esta bella pelirroja quién se a destacado en una brillante y prospera carrera de cantante y actriz de cine y teatro regresa a su país natal_

 _Carina: y la cosa no queda hay no señor..! porque por hay dicen las malas lenguas que la joven estrella de solo 17 años a decidido que este regreso se debe a que piensa tomar un descanso durante todo lo que queda del año_

 _Mía: eso no puede ser verdad osea que se tomara un retiro de cinco meses pero quien te dijo semejante mentira_

 _Carina: no es ninguna mentira porque la misma Bloom se lo confeso a uno de nuestros reporteros en una entrevista después del estreno de su ultima película, y si no me creen vamos a ver video_

 _Video_

 _Reportero: Entonces Bloom cual sera el próximo proyecto que le sigue de esta película?_

 _Bloom: Bueno a decir verdad estos últimos tres años he podido disfrutar de una grandiosa carrera y estoy muy agradecida con todos aquellos que hicieron todo esto posible y me han dado esta maravillosa oportunidad pero..._

 _Reportero: pero que?_

 _Bloom: pero ya son tres años y he estado fuera por mucho tiempo por eso he tomado la decisión que me tomare un descanso por lo que queda del año_

 _Reportero: descanso...? entonces por los próximos cinco meses no habrá mas albumen giras actuaciones trabajo de modelo nada de nada_

 _Bloom: Bueno para ser sincera después de concluir con este maravilloso trabajo que fue esta película, tendré el honor de participar en el nuevo proyecto de mi querida amiga Estela que sera su nuevo desfile de modas que tendrá lugar en París_

 _Reportero: y luego que haras?_

 _Bloom: eso es fácil después de eso simplemente es hora de regresar al comienzo de todo_

 _Reportero: en pocas palabras:_

 _Bloom: "sonriendo" Regreso a casa..!_

 _Fin del video_

 _Carina: Hay lo tienen y conste que lo escucharon de la misma Bloom_

 _En eso Tsunade apaga el televisor y mira discretamente a Kakashi el cual estaba metido en sus pensamientos pero ella sabía que era lo que el ninja copia pensaba_

 _Pensamientos de Kakashi_

 _Eso explica ese presentimiento que he tenido todo el día, así que después todo este tiempo regresa, mi hija regresa a casa..!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Que les pareció el primer capitulo esperaban ese final sean sinceros y me disculpo por mis errores ortográficos que se que deben ser mucho**_

 _ **¡Continuara!**_

 _ **Nota de la Autora**_

 _ **La continuación depende de ustedes si quieren saber lo que pasara dejen un**_

 _ **comentario o si les gusta también y por favor sean sinceros y díganme que piensan**_

 _ **de esta historia que yo se que la historia es rara por los personajes que**_

 _ **a parecen en ella y por su trama, pero quiero su opinión con toda sinceridad, ah por cierto las parejas que se formaran a lo largo de la historia serán escogidas por ustedes así que digan sus parejas favoritas y las que mas sean mencionadas en los comentarios serán parte de esta loca la historia que estoy escribiendo y pueden ser mezclas entre las dos series como hice yo con Kakashi y Marión, ahora sin mas me despido un beso y un abrazo enorme a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto y lo comentaron porque su opinión es muy importante para mi...!**_


End file.
